west_lulworth_railwayfandomcom-20200214-history
West Lulworth
__TOC__ The Station West Lulworth station is the terminus of the WLR. It consists of three platforms, an extensive goods and coal yard (housing I. Burrow Coal Merchants), a signal box as well as a locomotive turning and servicing facilities. The original West Lulworth plans did not include access to the Quayside and the coast for rail traffic but since then, a link to this has been constructed but is currently little used apart from high days and Summer timetables to store coaching stock. The station iteslf currently has no buildings (apart from the Goods Shed), but a high level booking office and entrance level is planned with stepped access to Platform 3, which is able to cope with 10-coach trains, whilst the other two platforms are an island and capable of only local trains up to about 5 coaches. Platform 2 is not accessible to incoming traffic if an express or long train is stabled in Platform 3. Recently, the retaining wall and back scene were construction subsequently modelling road level and giving the station more scenic depth, with a view to work starting on the booking hall entrance level, and eventually lower level platform accessed passenger facilities and canopies. Facilities The goods yard boasts a 6 van length goods shed and office as well as an extensive coal merchants yard, vehicle loading access to wagons, an oil siding, a bay and cattle siding, and as previously mentioned: facilities for servicing and turning locomotives. The latter was provided due to restrictions on running tender locomotives backwards due to the tight curves and steep grades on the line, coupled with the need to service locomotives operating relief portions of the famed "Pines Express" from Manchester. Often, on high days, a station pilot is provided as well. The sidings to the Quay were a later addition and currently serve as extra siding space for coaching stock when required. West Lulworth Signalling West Lulworth boasts the beginning of the signalling project that was spearheaded by Alan Elliot and begin in earnest in 2009. The station has a 28 lever frame which is provided by DCC Concepts and located opposite the signal box at the top of the gradient out of the station. Currently, the project is reaching its final stages and the gantry is being constructed next to the goods shed to control movements from Platform 1 into the loco run round headshunt, access to the Quay and to and from the Goods Reception road. The signalman is able to allow access to the single line by use of a release switch housed at Winfrith Newburgh. This enables a single pull on the West Lulworth Advance Starting signal. This is displayed on one of the instruments that are provided as part of the signal operating position, along with several signal and point repeaters. The inclusion of a Sykes machine is planned as track circuit indication. Permissive working in the platforms is not allowed unless for the purposes of running round and shunting, meaning incoming locomotive movements, or trains, are not allowed to access occupied platform roads. This is due to the designation of the Home signals. Signal 2 allows trains to enter unoccupied platforms whilst the subsiduary arm underneath (24) always access directly from the single line to the goods yard or to the turntable. Therefore no facility is provided to allow permissive moves. All these must be done using the running dummy once trains are "out of section". Original West Lulworth Layout Plans The original plans and construction of the station did not include a goods reception road. Incoming goods trains would arrive into the goods headshunt and a station pilot would be required to release the train engine to go on shed. It quickly became evident that this was operationally inflexible and so the addition of a headshunt was provided, with access being given to Platform 1. This soon found favour as it allowed train engines to not only run round but also greater flexibility of shunting movements. This addition, however, reduced the need for a headshunt in the up direction, which is situated on the gradient and is little used for storing vehicles whilst shunting. The subsequent design did not include plans for connection to the Quay sidings which were a much later addition once the station had been established for many years. See Also Stations on the WLR